


How Long Was I Asleep?

by Chrysalin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: Adrien wakes up and it's dark. His phone is gone, so he asks Plagg how long it's been.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	How Long Was I Asleep?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Apparently I'm just in the mood to quick-write pranks.

Adrien yawned and stretched as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and peering out the window. It was dark. Why was it dark?

“Plagg?”

The little black kwami grumbled from his place on the pillow next to him, clearly determined to ignore him and stay asleep. 

“Hey, Plagg? How long was I asleep?”

Finally, the god of destruction cracked one eyelid to peer up at his partner. He yawned, long and slow, and started to drift off again.

“Come on, Plagg, I know you’re actually awake. How long did I sleep? I could’ve sworn I set an alarm, so it should have only been an hour, but it’s dark out and somehow –” he eyed his kwami suspiciously – “My phone appears to have vanished.”

“Yeah, that was me,” Plagg said amicably. 

“So how long has it been?”

Plagg let out a ferocious yawn, blinked a few times, then flew up to be at eye level with Adrien. “Do you really wanna know?” he asked mischievously. 

“Do I really want to – Yes,  _ obviously _ , that’s why I’m asking.”

“Okay,” he conceded. “It’s been a few days.”

“It’s WHAT?!” Adrien screeched, leaping out of bed. “Plagg, are you  _ insane _ ?! What about akumas? Or Hawkmoth?! Ladybug is gonna kill me!”

Plagg shrugged and flew off to grab a piece of cheese. Adrien started tearing his bed apart in hopes of recovering the missing phone, then realized he could just check the time on his computer. He quickly discovered that someone (oh gee what a mystery who could it possibly be) had taken it off the charger, so the battery was dead. He located the cord and plugged it in, knowing he’d have to wait a few minutes for it to regain enough power to turn on. 

What did Nathalie think had happened? Or worse, his  _ father _ ? He had to have slept through multiple attempts to get him if Plagg was telling the truth. They were probably convinced he was deathly ill or something, the way his mother had been before her disappearance. His father had to be worried sick. And school – and work! He was going to have to catch up on SO MUCH STUFF. Ladybug would probably even take his Miraculous since he’d just vanished on her with no explanation, and he was going to be watched even more closely at home because of his supposed illness, and –

Why was Plagg cackling?

His laptop chose that moment to boot up, and the date/time display was shining at him. 

18:45. On the same day he’d gone to sleep. Nathalie would be in to get him for supper in a few minutes. 

He rounded on his kwami. Plagg was already halfway across the room, and Adrien leapt after him. 

“Get back here, you little monster!” he whisper-shouted, not wanting to get anyone’s attention. “I’m never feeding you again! And where is my phone?!”

The unrepentant cat flipped around so he was flying backward and replied, “Oh, it’s gone. I cataclysmed it so you could catch up on your sleep. We’ve been out late with too many akumas this week.”

“You CATACLYSMED my PHONE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Plagg settled on a shelf up near the ceiling. Grimly, Adrien latched onto the climbing wall and started his ascent, grumbling under his breath about all the torments he was going to heap on his kwami’s head, both for the prank and the lost phone. He had no idea how to explain that one to Nathalie. 

He launched himself at the shelf just as Nathalie walked in, colliding with it in a shower of game disks as Plagg took advantage of the chaos to flit off to a different part of the room, out of sight and safe from retribution. 

His father’s secretary stared up at him, bemused. “Your father is waiting for you downstairs, Adrien.”

He contemplated bashing his head against the shelf but just sighed and hung his head. “Yes, Nathalie. I’m coming.”

“You’ll need to clean that up after supper. You know he doesn’t approve of messes.”

“I know. Nathalie?”

“Yes, Adrien?”

“I need a new phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't remember if Adrien has a clock in his room. Also, I'm well aware he uses a desktop unit, but for the sake of the story, not so much. You can always just assume that he upgraded to a nice laptop at some point. 
> 
> I wrote this in a half hour with zero editing, so if you see any mistakes (that aren't deliberate, I know at one point I left a section in a somewhat weird format in order to give it the right feel), please let me know.


End file.
